M-75 Battle Tank
" I love this tank more than anything. You know why? 'Cause this baby can tear a hole clear through a Red Tank." - Anonymous Tank Driver The''' M-75 Battle Tank '''was a main battle tank of the U.S. Army prior to the Great War. History In the 1980's, the United States contracted the Detroit Arsenal Tank Plant and Armored Designs Corp. to design a newer tank to replace the older M-60 Patton Tank. The United States paid the corporation over fifty million dollars to make the tank as quickly as possible, as the M-60's service was about to expire by the end of the decade. The engineers of the company began to go to work on the new designs of the tank, which would be finally completed in 1984 after two years of development. With the designs and first prototype finally completed in 1986, Detroit Arsenal called a variety of top ranking officers and generals to watch the test of the M-75 "Ike" main battle tank (named after the famous WW2 general and President Dwight D. Eisenhower ). As they watched the speed and agility of the tank as it moved across the rugged surface and witnessed the tank's enormous firepower againist Soviet and Chinese grade tanks, the tank was immediately sold to the U.S. Military. The M-75 "Ike" gained public popularity in a U.N. Peacekeeping operation in the African country of Congo, as it battled T-64 and T-72 tanks in the streets of Kinshasa after political turmoil engulfed the once stable nation in 1991. The M-75 destroyed the T-64 and T-72 tanks before most of them could even fire a shot at the "Ikes", and most of the Soviet tank rounds flew off into other directions when they hit the M-75's armor (which had been specificly made with aged Uranium for maximum strength in battle). When the U.N. peacekeeping forces had successfully stablized the country, the U.S. Army knew they made the right choice for a main battle tank. As the Sino-American war began, the Ike was once again call upon for service. Despite political pressure to replace the M-75 with the newer and more survivable M-56, the Ike remained resolute in its service, being one of the reasons the Chinese advance in Alaska was stopped. In the late 2060's the M-75 was used by American troops during the second pacific war against China and had managed to push back the PLA. The Sino-American War During the Sino-American war, the M-75 served extensively with other tanks including the M-56 MBT and M-28 Heavy tank. All these tanks would form the backbone of the U.S. Army and Marine Corps, driving the Chinese back to their own turf. The Chinese simply had nothing to counter American MBT's with. Their weapons would either bounce off or explode harmlessly. Its only real adversary was the Chinese Type 71 tank which was introduced in the last month of the war. While these new Chinese tanks could damage the M-75, the M-75 had an almost unfair speed advantage over the Type 71. The M-75 had a top speed of 60 mph, while the Type 71 lagged behind at 35. Also, the M-75's rifled 120mm cannon shredded the Type 71's armor like a hot knife through butter. When the Great War came, most of the M-75's were destroyed by both Chinese and American nuclear weapons. However many continue to exist, preserved in mint condition in U.S. Army underground bunkers. Category:Vehicles